


Amazing Space

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We will always have the moon...Alfred." This is the stroy of two countries who fall in the name of competition. *YAOI* R&R Please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reminisce

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica

**Amazing Space**

"You guys can suck it! This World Meeting is over!"

"Now just wait a minuet America! You can't do that!"

A young man in an air force jacket with a large slurpee in one hand looked at the Brit across from him.

"Psh! Whatever yo! I'm better than all of ya'll so I say it's over!"

"Why you frog! I-"

A very flamboyant blond came jumping into the mess.

"Oh mes amis, please this meeting is of importance!"

"Shove it France!" shouted England and America in unison.

This little dispute about ending the world meeting soon had every country actually arguing about it and who had the power to do so. Off in the corner was Russia, quietly sitting and watching. Canada tried talking to him, but he just blew him off. (Poor Canada.) The Baltic States also sat with Russia and were truthfully bored with the argument.

"Mr. Russia, Sir. Can we leave now?" asked Latvia

"Nope. This is fun."

Russia looked back at the arguing nations, and locked his eyes on America just as he said:

"I'm more important, because I went to the moon! Yeah, so suck it losers! Who else went to the moon, not you! I'm awesomer!"

At that moment Prussia and America got into a full on fist fight, followed by France, England, and everyone else.

Quaint Russia just sat there thinking of what America had said.

"The moon, da…" he gives a dark chuckle as he remembers about how he and America where back when the Cold War had started. The Space Race.


	2. Alfred

"A-America…AH!"

"I-Ivan, m-more!"

Russia pushed deeper into the young country, shoving his length deeper into his tight ass.

"A-AA-AHH! R-Russia…mmmmmngh…"

America shivered as Ivan moved his manhood in and out of him. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt Ivan's thick cock move faster and rougher with each thrust.

"A-Alfred!"

Russia held onto America's hips as he moved faster and faster. He enjoyed the view that his lover was giving him. Blushing face, drool down his mouth, his cock twitching in pleasure, and his mouth wide open with seductive, dirty, moans, and noises ripping out of him.

"OH GOD IVAN!"

"ALFRED!"

Russia pounded harder and harder into America making the country arch his back off the bed in tears. America's body shook as the pleasure kept washing over him becoming more intense by the second. Russia leaned over and dipped his tongue into America's mouth. Giving a deep, heated, sultry kiss that they both moaned into.

"I-I'm g-going to cum!"

"Then cum for me America."

Ivan reached down and started to pump Alfred's cock in time with the thrusts. He also leaned down and ran his tongue along America's neck then to his lips were they kissed passionately again. All of this was too much and too good.

America grabbed on to Russia, clawing at his back, making Russia hiss at the pain/pleasure. Alfred arched his body off the bed and cried out Russia's name in ecstasy as he released his hot cum.

"I-IVAN!"

Russia released his hot seed deep into America as he felt Alfred's walls constrict tightly around him. He groaned out America's name as he filled him with his seed.

"ALFRED!"

Once the two were fully spent, Russia pulled out and laid next to America. Russia looked at America noticing that he looked a little unhappy, depressed maybe.

_~I wonder what is bothering America? He seems distant towards me…Maybe it's the tension between our bosses. This Cold War is getting boring…~_

"Alfred are-"

"Sorry Russia, but I'm going to go take a shower real quick."

Russia watched as America got up from the bed and left him.

_~I bet he will lighten up when my boss does that race thing he's been talking about for a while. America does like a good competition.~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yes, I know its kind of sudden to have a sex scene right there but this is Russia we're talking about here!*


	3. To The Moon

**Next Day**

In a conference room in Moscow, Russia, sat some of Russia's elite. Russia himself, his boss, top scientist, and a few high ranking military officials.

"We are going to the moon!" said Russia's boss excitedly.

"Что!?" ***** said half the people in the conference room.

"Did we not already do this?" asked a military officer.

Russia's boss walked up to a chalked board and flipped it over. A sketched drawing of satellites and rockets and a moon could be seen on the board.

"Нет! ***** We sent the first satellite, Sputnik! Which had put us ahead of the Americans, but now we are going to moon!" Russia looked at his boss surprised by the tone in his voice. Its was dark, yet confident. "See we are going to send a space probe to the moon before America does, then send man da?"

Everyone was shocked then clapped in acceptance.

"The Americans won't be a match to use once we get to moon!"

"Damn right! This Cold War is going to end with us on moon and America in grave!"

_~Grave?~_

"Soviet Russia! How do you feel?" said Russia's boss eagerly.

"Uh…da…Let's do it!"

"Great! This is going to be a competition for the books, a Space Race!"

* * *

 ***1-** What!? ***2-** NO!

* * *

Later on that same day America and Russia sat on a terrace overlooking Russia's land. They looked up to the night sky and watched as a small dot made it's way across the sky.

"Alfred…My boss is determined to beat you to the moon. I-"

"Ivan, you see that?" He points at the dot in the sky. "You may have Sputnik, but I'm going to beat you! I'm going to win this Cold War!"

America looked at Russia smirking, then punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"Okay, but remember, I'm already ahead of you."

Russia gives a creepy chuckle, which America punches him for. He then jumps to his feet and shouts into the cold Siberian air.

"To the MOON!"


	4. No More

April 12th , 1961, this day brought America into a dark losing corner. Prior to this day, Russia had launched many satellites to the moon that have and hadn't made it, before he could do anything. On this day Russia had successfully put a man in orbit around the Earth.

"A-A Cosmonaut…They're called Cosmonauts…" said America's boss sadly/irritated.

America had his head down as his boss yelled at the guys from NASA and a few military guys.

"We are going to the moon damn it! We are not losing to a bunch of soviets! If we lose, if we lose to them we're…we're…Never mind! We're not losing! We're going to get our man up there! Our Astronaut!"

** … **

May 5th, 1961, America puts man in space. He didn't orbit the Earth like Russia's, but they finally got a man, an American man into space.

As the young nation heard of the success his boss said:

"Now things are going to get interesting. Now we're even."

Alfred smiled feeling proud of what he had accomplished.

**... **

"Come on Russia, we have work to do."

Russia spent the next few years trying to hurry, yet be cautious for their race to the moon.

* * *

**1967**

"I…I can't do this anymore."

"Alfred…"

A gloved hand touched the young American's shoulder only to be swatted away. The nation got to his feet and stared darkly at the older nation.

"Shut up Ivan! I-I don't want to compete anymore! I've, I've lost so much since this stupid Cold War and stupid Space Race. You just had to start showing off! To be more stronger and smarter!"

By this year America and his people have grieved the lose of their president. By this year both nations had stopped their Space Race due to too many fatal complications.

"It's not my fault!" shouted Ivan.

"Yes it is! You damn COMMIE!"

Russia grabs America and pins him to the wall in the empty conference room, where their leaders had met.

"I didn't fully want this to happen! My boss wanted this, to show you that we still have ability to crush you! That you maybe young, but we have experience on our side, experience to put you down!"

America looked at Ivan with tears in his eyes.

"You Russian bastard!"

Alfred mustered up all his strength, broke free of Ivan's hold and decked him in the face. Soviet Russia took the hit square on, and took one step back. Touching his now tender cheek and glared at America.

"I can't do this. There is too much going on, too many lives, and issues at stake! I'm going to end this fucking race!"

Alfred marched off to the door and grabbed the handle.

"I'm going to the damn moon! Russia," he looked at the Russian with bitter pain, "I'm done."

After America said these finally words he walked out of the room. Russia leaned against the conference table and stared at the door.

"You are done…so, we are done, da? Is our relationship over, because of this moon race?"

Ivan could feel his eyes begin to burn as he thought this out loud.

"Alfred, left me?"


	5. We Will Always Have the Moon

**December 21, 1968**

"…Are you there Houston?"

Claps, cheers, and happiness explodes in NASA on this date. America had sent the first and successful Apollo 8. The first manned mission to orbit the moon and return home safely.

"Черт возьми! Вы ублюдки!" *****

The leader of Soviet Russia was on a fuming rampage.

"We can not lose to Americans! Why the hell is our rocket not working!?"

On this day Russia was experiencing extremely difficult problems. They couldn't get their rocket up off the launch pad. It kept crashing and destroying the launch pad itself. To say the least they weren't close to getting a man on the moon.

* * *

 ***** "Damn it all! You bastards!"

* * *

"This is one small step for man, and one giant leap for mankind."

These were the words of Neil Armstrong, reporting to Houston from the moon. July 16, 1969 to July 24, 1969, America had won the race. They had successfully put a man on the moon and safely got him home. They had won, Russia lost, the Cold War was over.

"We did it! We beat those Soviets," shouted America's boss excitedly. "We won!"

Alfred smirked in pride of what he just did.

"We won. Russia…Ivan…Ivan…"

Alfred's happy demeanor faded at the thought of the Soviet. Their relationship had taken a huge hit due to this Cold War. They had fallen apart.

_~Ivan…~_

**...**

A few days later Russia and America meet again to officially end the Cold War. They stood outside in the night air looking at the moon and stars. They stood side by side thinking of what to say to each other.

"Ivan, I'm sorry for what happened that day."

Russia unconsciously touched his cheek where he had received a punch from the blond.

"I'm sorry too."

The two nations looked at each other then back to the sky, silence over taking them. They knew what needed to be said. They knew what needed to happen next. They knew, but they could feel in their chest a tightening pain that didn't want it to happen. But it needed to…according to their bosses meeting earlier that day. It needed to.

"Russia, we can't be together."

Alfred looked at Ivan, hiding the pain he felt. Ivan nodded in agreement.

"You are right, America, but can I have one thing?"

Alfred looked up at Russia confused and yet, a tinge of hope made it's way to the pain in his chest. He nodded in approval. Ivan moved closer to the young country and wrapped his arms around him. Holding his warm body against his, then giving him a soft farewell kiss on his lips, that left tears in Alfred's eyes.

"Good bye, you American idiot."

Russia turned to leave but stopped for a minute when he heard America's response.

"Good bye, you Russian bastard."

* * *

***End of reminiscing***

* * *

Ivan could still feel the pain of that race clearly.

"We will always have the moon…Alfred."

Russia looked back up at the countries, who had finally settled down.

"Well that was a great meeting on how to end it don't cha think?" asked America.

Everyone murmurs in agreement.

"Well peace yo! Me and Tony are going to go harass the nerds at NASA!"

Alfred rushes out of the room and the other countries follow suit. As they leave Russia listens to some of the comments from the other nations.

"Germany, what's NASA," asked a confused Italian.

"I wourdn't mind going into space," said a confident Japanese.

"I'm still the awesomeiest country ever! Space or not," exclaimed an annoyed Prussian in a huff.

As the final country left, (Canada) Russia got up with his Baltic States and headed home.

** … **

As night fell in Moscow, Ivan looked at the moon glowing brightly from his terrace. He was sitting in his usual chair and looked over to where a certain blond used to sit.

"We still have the moon, Alfred."

At that same moment America looked out his window and smiled as he saw a familiar dot cross the night sky under the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.) I hope you enjoyed it!*

**Author's Note:**

> *I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that) I hope you enjoyed it!*Still more chapters to come!*


End file.
